1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a LED display screen, and more particularly to a LED display screen which is assembled with multiple standardized LED modules.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is a time of information and attention. As an efficient medium to transfer information and idea to people, LED display screens are widely used in many circumstances. We can see LED display screen in streets, on buses, in stadium, and even in toilet. Accordingly, assembling LED display screens becomes a usual and important task.
A traditional LED display screen is shown in FIG. 1A-1C, ordinarily including a display module including a plurality of LED display units, and a PCB board. The LED display units mount on the PCB board one by one, and electrically connect with the PCB board. The PCB board supports the LED display units and supplies electric power to them. The LED display screen may further include a case for receiving the display module to fix and protect the PCB board from being damaged by rain or wind.
However, there are some drawbacks of the traditional LED display screens. The shape and size of PCB board is whole and unchangeable, so the screens can only be used in particular circumstances. It is inconvenient to change display effect of the screens, especially in temporary situations such as parties, evenings, and matches. The places usually use large display screens for once, but due to the unchangeable shape and size of the screens, it is hard for the screens to be used in other occasions. What's more, because the display screens are a whole, it is difficult to deliver the big fragile display screens. Therefore, people must produce display screens of different sizes and shapes to meet different requirements, and after using, the display screens are laid idle. On the other hand, the PCB board has electric circuit, if the electric circuit is damaged, the whole PCB board should be replaced. In the traditional LED display screens, the PCB board supports the LED display unit directly, and therefore is easy to be damaged while assembling and disassembling. Additionally, the case holds edge portions of the PCB board to fix the PCB board and the LED display unit. Because the size and shape of the LED display unit and the PCB board is unchangeable, the case must be made to adapt to the edge portions. In a word, the traditional LED display screens are individual and rigid, and can not be adjusted or used freely.